Bed skirts, or dust ruffles as they are also known, have been around for decades. The primary purpose of a dust ruffle is to conceal unsightly box springs and bed frames which support mattresses. Accordingly, dust ruffles are aesthetically pleasing arrangements of fabric which hang from beneath the mattress to a point near floor level. As the name implies, traditional dust ruffles comprise a single piece of material constructed such that waves or ruffles of material encompass the box spring and bed frame.
Although very popular, in the past dust ruffles have been cumbersome and are often difficult to situate. The difficulty arises in most instances because the mattress must be lifted so that at least a portion of the dust ruffle may be positioned between the mattress and the supporting box spring. In this arrangement, the weight of the mattress retains the dust ruffle in place. Moreover, in the past, dust ruffles have been manufactured in multiple sizes dependent upon the size of the mattress (e.g., king, queen, twin, etc.). Such size restrictions have limited the versatility of previous dust ruffles.
Various dust ruffle designs are disclosed in the patent literature. In fact, some designs purport to relieve the difficulty related to situating a dust ruffle. Nonetheless, none of the prior designs disclose a one-size-fits-all dust ruffle which is easily situated.